<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Too Hot to Handle by MarinetteAgresteBrand</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25154749">Too Hot to Handle</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarinetteAgresteBrand/pseuds/MarinetteAgresteBrand'>MarinetteAgresteBrand</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>LadyNoir July 2020 [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Chat Noir Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Lady Noir, F/M, Kwami Swap, Ladybug Adrien Agreste | Mister Bug, Plagg Loves Cheese (Miraculous Ladybug)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:55:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>416</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25154749</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarinetteAgresteBrand/pseuds/MarinetteAgresteBrand</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>During the last trimester of pregnancy, Marinette and Adrien agreed to switch Miraculous to lighten her burden and give Adrien a chance to hone his skills as Mister Bug.<br/>Nothing could go wrong, right?</p><p><b>LadyNoir July Day 8:</b> Kwami Swap</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>LadyNoir July 2020 [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1811923</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>129</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Too Hot to Handle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>           Marinette and Plagg sat on the balcony enjoying one of their frequent snack breaks as they watched the chaos unfold before them.</p><p>           Enjoying a box of fine chocolate bonbons, Marinette’s eyes fluttered toward the City of Lights literally lit on fire.</p><p>           Glad his cheese wasn’t starting to melt, Plagg chewed on it with pure indifference as Mister Bug proceeded to get thrashed around by a particularly nasty akuma.</p><p>           “Should we maybe help?” Marinette stretched her arms slightly, her body extremely fatigued. She thought she’d consult the tiny god of destruction before deciding on if she really needed to open another box of chocolates.</p><p>           “Um… believe in him?” Plagg winced mid-munch. “Kid can do it on his own… probably…” He tried to sound sure as he sat beside a large wheel of Camembert.</p><p>           “Ahhh!!!” Adrien screamed before crash landing on a nearby rooftop.</p><p>           Both Marinette and Plagg raised a brow at him.</p><p>           “I’m okay!” He called out while giving a weak thumbs up.</p><p>           “He’s so not okay.” Marinette rolled her eyes as she forced herself to get up. “Come on Plagg…”</p><p>           “Do we <em>have </em>to?” Plagg whimpered as Marinette placed a cover over his beloved cheese.</p><p>           “Un<em>fur</em>tunately, yes.” Sighing, Marinette mentally prepared herself to make some cat puns.</p><p>           “But <em>why</em>?” The kwami whimpered before giving her the biggest kitten eyes he could manage.</p><p>           “Because we love him, that’s why.” Marinette smiled softly as she scratched behind his ears.</p>
<hr/><p>           Not even five minutes later, the pyro-themed akuma was defeated with Mister Bug’s fire extinguisher lucky charm.</p><p>           “Tikki ain’t even messing around anymore.” Plagg deadpanned.</p><p>           “Not at all.” Marinette plopped herself back onto the lawn chair.</p><p>           Mister Bug jumped back onto the balcony groaning as the miraculous ladybugs worked their magic around the city to repair the damages done. “Th-Thanks for your help, but…”</p><p>           “The baby and I are fine. I hardly did anything, Adrien.” A small yawn escaped her lips as he de-transformed.</p><p>           She had only helped trap the akuma and hold him down while Mister Bug pulled the pin and foamed out the flames; no biggie!</p><p>           “No, that’s not it!” Adrien’s face was red, but not from anger.</p><p>           Tikki gave him a concerned look as she sat herself down next to Plagg. “Adrien, are you okay?”</p><p>           “What is it then?” Marinette’s expression began to match Tikki’s.</p><p>           Adrien covered his face in embarrassment. “You were just too hot to handle in that Lady Noire suit!” He cried out.</p><p>           Three pairs of eyes just rolled at him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm a sucker for chaotic MariPlagg.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>